Good times all over
by Hence The Name
Summary: Sam thinks about the good times and wonders whether its worth leaving her life behind for. ff Jam fic
1. Chapter 1

Good Times all over

Warning-contains f/f, references to sex and possibly sexual content in later chapters, if you dont like it BUGGER OFF heh! Jam fic!

Sams p.o.v

I can't believe that i'm here now even contemplating this! I guess she had a bigger effect on me than i realized! she's changed me...a lot. All those nights off passion we had, i can still hear her now _"Sam...Sam i love you...oh god, that's it". _Having that bit of power for however long or short a time it was made me feel so...strong, it gave me an amazing feeling. And now, i can either up sticks and go with her or i can stay and lose her for good! I don't think i could bear to lose her, but i dont think i could leave the station behind! I have so many memories here, i mean, its home! And what about Abi? She's only just accepted our relationship and we've been together six months, six great, amazing months. There's no way she'd leave her life here behind so that i could 'follow my dyke dream' as she likes to put it. I wonder how she feels, does she want me to go with her or stay here? I'd like to think she can't possible live without me but i highly doubt that. I don't even think she loves me really. She never seems to want to spend time with me anyway! Christ she's here. She's not really taking me on, she's good at that, staying totally proffessional! I shouldn't even have this on my mind right now cause i'm supposed to be working! And that pile of papers is getting bigger...what? thats impossible, bloody phil hunter...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-Six months Earlier**

Warning-contains f/f, references to sex and possibly sexual content in later chapters, if you dont like it BUGGER OFF heh! Jam fic!

Sam glanced around CID, who did she want working on this case with her, it had to be someone sensitive which put out phil hunter and in her honest opinion she'd rather stick a needle in her eye than work with him, they had to be subtle which put out Suzie and Zain, suzie was annoying anyway and Zain was getting to Phils rather pathetic state of mind, that left only Jo Masters or Gary Best...Jo it was. That said alot about the choice in sunhill CID as Jo and Sam didnt get on very well, in fact, they couldn't stand each other. But nevertheless, Jo was a good copper, Sam had to admit. She walked over to Jo with a very official look on her face,

"Jo i need to ask you a favour!" She began

"Sarge?" Jo replied with very little enthusiasm if any

"I need someone working on this abduction case, someone with a good head on their shoulders"

"Riiigghhhhtt..."

"You"

"Me?"

"you'd be perfect!"

"Hold on a minute, you usually can't stand the sight of me...whats going on?"

"Well i'm counting on you not boring me half to death, scaring off witnesses and trying it on with me like the rest of this team would"

"Oooooh i wouldn't count on it..."Jo gave a cheeky wink and giggled to herself, how come no one found her funny anymore? Sam shot her an evil look

"Yeah very funny" She commented sarcastically,

"Sorry sarge" Jo said through gritter teeth

"Well...it's obvious that you're not up for it so i guess i'll see you later" Sam walked away leaving the case notes on Jo's desk and went to the ladies. Looking at herself in the mirror she tried her best to feel nothing but it was impossible. She was sure she had just felt hopeful when Jo implied she's make a move on her. But she couldn't have, she'd never gotten on with Jo and she didnt intend to start now. Her chain of thoughts was broken when a chain flushed and a cubicle door opened,

"Everything alright?" Gina asked, even thought she knew that it wasn't

"Yeah, everythings fine thanks"

"Sam, i grew out of lying about emotions YEARS ago"

"I just...i dont know, i've always thought i hate Jo Masters but, I...well I think theres more to it, like a hidden emotion or feeling"

"I know exactly what you mean"

"You do?"

"Yes..anyway, whats brought this on?"

"Well, earlier she made a joke about coming onto me and its weird but i kind of, hoped she would" In that moment the door burst open and a fuming Jo walked in

"speak of the devil" Gina smiled as she left the toilets,

"DI BLOODY MANSON IS GOING THE RIGHT WAY FOR A..." Jo managed to stop herself

"Carry on...I probably agree!" The women laughed

"He's only gone and taken me off the rape case"

"you're joking?"

"No he said i was too involved"

"More like you was gonna get the result not phil"

"You're telling me! Anyway, what was up with you earlier?"

"Just got alot on my mind" _Like the fact that i fancy you..._

"Anything you want to talk about?"

_yeah...i think i should kiss you right here right now and see if there's anything there _"no...not really"

"I don't hate you y'know"

"oh right...well...thats always nice to know" sam smirked "although, i don't see why you dont because in all honesty i'd hate me if i treated myself the way i treat you"

"you're my superior...you're meant to be bossy and moody"

"true"

"It might just've been me but i was sure i saw something before...in our eyes, like you wanted me to try it on with you!"

"Don't be ridiculous"

"right...okay" Jo leant over sams shoulder pushing her breasts onto her

"wh..what are you doing?" Sam asked trying desperatley to keep the excitement away,

"Getting a paper towel" Jo laughed "But of course this doesnt bother you...does it?"

"n..n...no" Jo pulled back and looked at Sam.


	3. Chapter 3

"You still need someone on that case?"

"Yeah..." sam was confused...Jo had gone from being really flirty to talking about work

"I'm in" Jo didn't know exactly what the plan was...but she thought there was logic in backing off somewhere. Maybe it would force sam to admit her feelings...maybe not, she could only try.

"Are you sure, cause this is going to mean a lot of overtime"

"I'm positive…I think"

"You think?"

"Well, me and my girlfriend Tess are coming to the end now…this overtime will be what pushes her over the edge…or me"

"well forget it then…I'll find someone else"

"No…no it doesn't matter, if it's not this it'll be something else"

"Only if you're sure"

"Yeah I'm certain…I need to go let her know…better to do it now I guess"

"right…okay, let me know how it goes yeah?"

"Okay…" Sam watched Jo leave the room. She had no idea what was going on, her head was spinning and her heart was beating really fast. Surely that had to mean something! This was too much for one day…how did she usually forget…work! Half an hour later, Jo entered CID. She had obviously been crying as her mascara was all down her cheeks. Sam looked up and saw Jo sit at her desk, she made her way over,

"I take it things didn't go too well"

"I…I…don't"

"Jo?"

"If I talk about this now…I'll cry, and right now…everyone in work thinking I'm a soft git is the last thing I need"

"Come on, we're going to talk" Sam led Jo to the soft interview room at the front of the station,

"What's happened?" Jo burst into tears suddenly. Sam wasn't too good at the comforting side of things, she had never managed it with Abi either, and when Abi was younger and she fell Sam never knew just what to do to stop the tears. She looked at Jo, it was amazing how small a person could look when they had no walls up to protect them,

"She cheated on me sam…I went home to tell her and caught her in bed with another woman"

"Oh Jo, I'm so sorry" Sam moved closer to Jo and put an arm round her,

"Don't be, I'm kind of glad we're over, it was just a shock because the other woman…the other woman was my sister-in-law. I guess you just don't expect to arrive home to that"

"Oh right…I, well I'm not sure what to say really"

"Look, there's something I think you should know…" Jo braced herself, telling Sam Nixon something like this was bound to cause tension…she just didn't know what kind yet,

"Is there?"

"Yeah…well, you know I've been quite a bitch with you recently?"

"I kind of noticed yeah"

"It's because I've been trying to make me and Tess work"

"right…I don't understand"

"I think, well, I've got feelings for you and, Tess started to pick up on it…" Sam's jaw dropped and she moved her arm away from Jo. This wasn't the type of tension Jo had hoped for,

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you!"

"No…no don't say that, I'm glad you did, but, I've got work to do…bye"

"Sam?"

"We'll talk about this another time yeah?"

"sure…okay" Sam left the room.


End file.
